In today's society, there is an increasing desire for environmentally friendly, or “green” products and services. Additionally, as technology advances, there is an increasing reliance on computers and other information technology (IT) resources. Since these IT resources often consume a lot of power, it is desirable to have green IT resources. This may be used as a tool for cost savings and environmental awareness.